Pepper Roni
History Pepper Roni is LEGO Island's pizza-delivery boy. Not only does he deliver pizza, but he has saved the island from the Brickster many times in his life. Early Life Pepper became one of the first LEGO minifigures to be born on LEGO Island on 18th July 2000. His father, Bologna, often took young Pepper fishing or exploring the ocean. Pepper was a skilled builder from a very young age. But one day, (January 17th 2003, to be exact), Pepper woke up and found that his father was totally gone. An investigation was conducted by the LEGO Island Police Department, with the only clue being the footprints inside the Roni house that had appeared overnight. The search was called off two weeks later. Mama and Papa Brickolini adopted Pepper on June 14th, 2003. For the next several years, Pepper would be the pizza-delivery boy for Brickolini's Pizzeria, the only place to eat on the island. He was known for his speedy delivery, with one calling him the fastest pizza-delivery guy ever. The Brickster Escapes One fateful day (Lego Island 1), Pepper was given one of Papa's Famous Jalopeno Red Pepper Anchovy Double Garlic Pizzas to deliver to the LEGO Island Jail. Papa first said that the voice on the phone sounded like that of Nick Brick, but it was later discovered that it was The Brickster who faked Nick's voice on the phone in order to get a pizza. After Pepper arrived at the jail, the Brickster simply laughed and held the pizza up to the 47 locks on the jail door. The fumes from the pizza melted the locks right off, thus allowing the Brickster to steal the helicopter and the Power Brick. After a meeting between the Infomaniac, Laura, Mama, Papa, and Nick, they decided that Pepper would go to the residential area to find the Brickster. Along the way, the cries of "The Brickster's Loose!" echoed throughout the island. Pepper, Nick, and Laura met under the tunnel. The Brickster drove up in an ambulance and remarked that the small world was about to get "even smaller". After shrinking a tree, the Brickster drove the ambulance into the residential area. Nick and Laura instructed Pepper to pick up anything the Brickster dropped. After following the Brickster throughout the island, it was then concluded that the LEGO Bricks the Brickster dropped were parts to the helicopter. After going on a brick hunt, Pepper reconstructed the helicopter and defeated the Brickster from the air. After the recapture of the Brickster, a celebration was held, and Pepper was given the LEGO Island Heroism Award. The Brickster's Revenge LEGO Island decided to repay Pepper for all of the help he's given against the Brickster. The Infomaniac told Pepper that he would deliver 11 pizzas and recieve 11 brick parcels to build his new house. After finishes, Papa told him there is one more pizza delivery job to do and to get to the Pizzeria. Once there, Mama and Papa tell Pepper to deliver a pizza with one chilli to the Brickster at the Jail. Pepper cautiously headed to the jail and gave the Brickster the pizza. The Brickster had been saving toppings on his pizza and the chilli on the pizza was the final ingrediant to his "pantened Brickster Dragon Breath". The Brickster used his firey breath to break out of jail and he stole the helicopter and flew to the Information Center. The Informaniac snoozed the entire time the Brickster entered the Information Center and stole the Constructopedia, a book with all the blue prints to the building to the town. The book has replaced the Power Brick from nearly 3 years ago. The Brickster ripped out all of the pages and the town's bricks floated into space. Then the Brickster summoned his personal robots, the Brickster-Bots, from OGEL Island. The bots landed in various spots around town and a Brickster-Bot took the Brickster into space, to OGEL. With the town broken and Brickster-Bots around everywhere, Pepper headed to former-Information Center to hear the Infomaniac plans to save the day. The Infomaniac ordered Pepper to find the 4 lost pages currently on LEGO Island. Then defeat the ten Brickster-Bots roaming the island. The Heads were going to be used to fix the Information Center Computer, the mainframe. However, the Bots trapped the Infomaniac while inside the mainframe, so he somehow called Pepper to help him. Pepper arrived and whacked the bots that tried to escape back into the mainframe and may have whacked the Infomaniac accidentily once or twice. After the mainframe was fixed, a cahos call from Castle Island was sent to the Res-Q Headquarters saying that the Brickster had been to Castle Island and broke the Bridge. Pepper was sent there via-teleporter to Castle Island. There, Pepper rebuilt the bridge and found a page at the bottom of the strait between the islands. The Infomaniac called Pepper and informed him that the next page was in the possestion of the Bulls, an evil faction on one side of the island. Pepper headed over there to get the page, but instead he had to go to the Lion's side, on the other side of the island, and get the stolen Bulls Flag back to trade for the page. The knights at the Lions Castle gave Pepper a deal that they would give him the flag if he defeated the Dark Knight of the Bulls, the best jouster on LEGO Island. Pepper accepted the deal. After roughing up the Dark Knight and be the first to defeat the Dark Knight ever, Pepper got the flag and returned to the Bulls Castle. However, Pepper had one more challenge to face on Castle Island. Cedric the Bull, the vicious leader of the Bulls and allianced with the Brickster, had the page. He began firing cannons at the Pepper, but Pepper had cannons too and fought and defeated Cedric. Cedric was banished from Castle Island and his was catapulted into the ocean, never to be seen again. Pepper took the page and returned to LEGO Island. After rebuilding the Skate Park and the Gas Station, Pepper began the hunt for more pages. 6 more Brickster-Bots had arrived and 2 more pages were on the island. Pepper defeated the bots and got the pages and was informed to go to the Police Station. Nick Brick deputized Pepper and gave him offical permission to use the helicopter (Though he was always allowed to use the helicopter). Nick informed him he is heading to the desert of Adventurers' Island, for a page was at the Oasis. Pepper arrived on the large island and helped Johnny Thunder, Ms. Pippin Reed, and Dr. Kilroy collect gems that were stolen by snakes. The Infomaniac then informed him that including a page in the Oasis, there were also pages in the nearby Mummies' Tomb and the Jungle of Adventurers' Island. Pepper headed into the tomb alone and matched mummies together to get the key to the chamber with the page. When grabbing the page, the Queen Mummy Queen Legotiti sent a giant rolling rock to crush Pepper. Pepper avoided the rock and escaped the tomb with the page. Pepper than took Dr. Kilroy's Speedster through the Desert to the Oasis. The resident there, the Old Fisherman, informed Pepper that the page had been eaten by Big Bertha and told Pepper he could catch the fish with his fishing pole. So after awhile, Pepper caught the fish and got the page and became the Champion Fisherman of Adventures' Island. Pepper made his way through desert to the airport to find that Dr. Kilroy had suffered heat exposure during Pepper's absence. Bricks Head-Pepper wears a cap with a pizza design and headphones. Face-Pepper has small red strands of hair falling into his face and freckles. Neck-Pepper wears a backpack around his neck Shirt-Pepper wears a shirt with a pizza on it. Pants-Pepper's pants are blue . Board-Pepper's board is yellow with his name written on the bottom. Appearences Lego Island Castle Island Adventurers Island Ogel Island Relationships and Friendships Bologna Roni Pepper has very little memory of his father, Bologna Roni, although not a day goes by where he does not think about him. Pepper's Skateboard was hand-made by his dad, and it is his most cherished item. Category:Lego Island Category:Pizza Category:Brickster